When Hearts Collide
by heytenten
Summary: Natsume is striving to cope up even if he says otherwise. Getting a bed spacer wasn't really what he planned for Christmas. But who knows what will happen to this unrequited relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_**\- When Hearts Collide -**_

 **A/N:**

Same title and plot in a different feels of solitude. I found my way back here. I removed, added, changed and did all sorts of magic here. Thanks if ever you will be reading this. R&R!

 _ **Prologue:**_

"I don't want to remember anything.

I desperately want to forget.

No one would know, no one will.

I just want to end this agonizing pain I'm in.

Let every single painful memory drift out of my mind.

I just want to say goodbye."

 _ **Chapter 1: Damsel in Distress**_

A loud wailing sound of a police cars' siren disturbed the quiet night of Tokyo main streets. Senior Police officer Nogi, Hyuuga and other cops are chasing bank robbers in an old gray van. Earlier, before the chasing incident, they received an anonymous phone call about an armed robbery at Tokyo Central Bank, Japan's biggest bank. Not caring whether it was a stupid prank or not, the department didn't let go of the possibility that it was real. As soon as the call ended, Hyuuga and Nogi's team stormed out of the station to the said bank.

Robbers are shooting at them. Good thing Nogi's driving skills are superb that they were able to dodge every shot. Hyuuga, on the otherhand, is starting to get pissed off because one of the culprits almost hit him. Half of his body is already outside the window when another shot almost hit him. Good thing Nogi was able to change road lane before his partner got his instant ticket to the hospital or worse, morgue.

"Take it easy Natsume. You might get shot if you don't calm down." Nogi said to his partner. He slightly looked at his partner and gazed back to the road.

Hyuuga, not listening, pointed the gun and shot twice on both back wheels causing the vehicle to go crazy and wander away off the road. The van hit a huge tree that blasted the bumper.

"Not again. Do you really have to do that?" His eyebrows met. "Well anyway, at least we're done here."

Natsume smirk and sat back on his seat. "Dead meat." he muttered.

 _'This guy really is a psycho.'_ Nogi thought to himself looking at his partner's grinning face.

Nogi and the rest of the police cars parked near the car crashed. They went to check if the robbers are still breathing and yes all three of them are still alive. After a while, an ambulance came for the wounded criminals which are ready to be taken to the hospital. After treating their wounds, they'll be transferred to the Metropolitan Police Department's jail.

"Hyuuga! Nogi! Good job!" A blonde-haired man, who arrived last at the scene, said. He is the MPD's Chief Superintendent, Narumi Kuga.

"Thank you Sir!" They said in unison and gave a salute to their superior.

 _ **-When Hearts Collide-**_

Hyuuga and Nogi had been friends ever since they entered college. They became classmates and were assigned on the same police station, the Metropolitan Police Department. They have been partners for almost 8 years now. Just a month after successfully solving three homicide cases that went cold in a year, they were both promoted to SPOs.

On their way back to the station, Hyuuga took the wheels while the other one comfortably seated next to him.

"Should we ask for a raise now?" Nogi said smiling.

"What? They just gave us a raise a month ago. I guess not, wait for another year then we might get one?" Hyuuga replied with one of his brows raised.

"We did?" He tried to recall and he remembered that they did get a raise from solving a case month ago. "Oh, yeah. Now I remember."

"Hey anyway, let's grab something to eat. I'm hungry."

"Sure." Hyuuga made a U-turn to the bridge where a sushi bar is located.

Nogi went in first followed by his partner. They saw their Chief Narumi Kuga together with this maroon-haired guy sitting next to him.

"Hyuuga and Nogi. Why don't you two join us here?" Narumi invited them. Getting his bag off the chair beside him he directed both of the newcomers to sit next to them. Hyuuga was the one to sit next to Narumi while Nogi sat beside the other guy.

"Good evening sir, Jinno-senpai…" Greeted Nogi.

"Ruka there's no need for us to talk formally since we're not in the station." Said Narumi. He's holding a glass beer and sipped the content.

"Sure…" Ruka responded.

"I assume you already know Jinno."

"Oh yes, you were partners before, right?" Ruka looked at Narumi, who is busy sipping his beer and then glimpse at Jinno.

"That's right." Jinno answered looking at Ruka. "Narumi often tells me things about the two of you. He always praises you, you know." Jinno gave a teasing grin to his former partner. He turned his attention to Natsume, who was drinking his beer. "You're Natsume Hyuuga, right?"

Natsume nodded.

"You remind me very much of Narumi when we were still doing our cases." He chuckled a bit and then his reaction turned a little serious. "Reckless but one of the best. I miss those days." He sipped his beer.

"Excuse me Jinno-senpai… I hope you don't mind me asking but why did you suddenly retired right after your murder case with Narumi-senpai? I'm just confused. I mean, you were on your glory days, right? Why?"

Ruka was talking about the time when Jinno and Narumi had a case and as soon as the case was solved, someone else was assigned to be Narumi's partner.

Jinno didn't respond right away. His head bowed on the table and then slowly raised his head. He looks a little serious.

"Dead meat." Natsume whispered.

"Sorry for asking… You don't have to…" Ruka was cutoff.

"It's okay. When… you're in decision is in between life and death, what will you choose?" Jinno returned a question to Ruka. He looked at him with a faded smile.

Ruka was a little confused with why Jinno is asking him that. "Ahm… I would probably choose the former..." He answered clueless.

Narumi is sitting next to Natsume is listening silently on his chair.

"It was because of my wife… Retiring was my only option to be able to live with her in her remaining days…" He said. He felt like crying but he tried to control his emotions. "Choosing my wife was the best I ever did in my entire life… You wouldn't understand me but you have to know your priorities. The things you can sacrifice and the things or people you can't live without. I used to be so cold, what happened to my marriage, to my wife change who I am." He then turned to Natsume's direction. "I seldom show my emotions, which was my biggest mistake."

Natsume notice Jinno looking at him so he looked at him eye to eye. Knowing that, Jinno was trying to say is he sees himself through Natsume. When Jinno gave him a quick smile he turned the other way.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Ruka felt guilty for even asking. He thought it was a huge before he even knew why Jinno retired.

"Nah, it's fine now. Don't worry. Things happen for a reason."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes until Narumi felt the urge to ask questions to Natsume.

"Hey Natsume, how are your siblings?"

"Hmm? Aoi and Youichi are doing fine." He answered monotonously.

"How is Aoi and Youichi coping up?" Narumi now is looking at the emotionless answers of Natsume.

…

…

"Aoi's finer now than before. Though I would still hear her cry in the middle of the night… but Youichi… he still yearns for her…"

"And you?"

He stopped and then continued to answer. "I'm fine." They were staring at him, even the bar owner and his apprentice and it was making him a little uncomfortable. "What? Why are you all staring at me?"

"Are you sure you're fine?" Narumi asked, ensuring they heard it right. They were looking at him in an anime way where they're all chibis and eyes are all big leaving Natsume the only one looking normal.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh nothing, just asking…" Narumi chuckled. Now they're back to their normal sizes and faces.

They talk about the things about Narumi and Jinno's partnership before they departed ways. Ruka asked Jinno some tips about catching a certain type of offender. Narumi talked about how he would do dancing to in the shower to lighten up his day after a very busy day at work. They would laugh hard and even tease Natsume and Ruka to get rings and find wives. Jinno would say that 'No one is getting younger here people' to the three of them, knowing Narumi is still single.

It was almost midnight before they were able to notice the time. They all stood up and paid their bills. The moment they set foot outside the sushi bar, they a heard a loud splashing sound. It sounded like someone had jumped off the bridge to the river in the middle of the night. Wait. What?! Call 911!

"The river!" Ruka ran fast to the bridge to its sidelines. (Hankoku Bridge, that's why the sushi bar was called 'Hankoku' it was built at the end of the bridge) The rest followed him. The water was moving, making circles but it was dark, they're still not sure.

Natsume went immediately to their car and grabbed Ruka's and his spotlight. He directed the flashlight

"I see something! Or someone!" Natsume notice something floating on the river. He quickly went down to the river to see it.

He swam towards it and found out that what he saw wasn't something; it was a girl probably in her 20's. Natsume felt something weird on the back of her head. He looked at his hand and saw there's blood. He quickly swam back and carried the girl back to the shore. He tried to do CPR and chest pumping but he couldn't revive her, she probably fell unconscious after the fall. Not being able to revive her right away, Natsume felt desperate about getting her back.

"I've already called an ambulance!" Ruka shouted back.

 _'Man, what's making me feel this way!'_ He thought to himself. "Tell them to hurry up!"

"Calm down Natsume. Everything's gonna be alright. The ambulance is already on its way." A voice talked at his back. It was Jinno. He went down to the river bank to check Natsume and the mysterious girl.

Natsume somehow felt helpless. He's a little confused why he's in a panic. It never happened before. It never did.

Few minutes later an ambulance came. She was taken to the nearest hospital. Natsume was the one with her in the ambulance.

 **So that's it!**

 **I'm sorry if I failed you. I hope I can still get reviews. Updating soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mysterious Girl**

 **Here's the second chapter~ I hope you guys like it! Read and review!**

Natsume spent the whole night at the hospital waiting for her to wake up. Her vitals aren't that good, her forehead has some bruising as well as her legs caused by the fall and what's worse is the wound on the back of her head. The doctor said it could've been from hitting something hard, like huge rocks in the river.

"You've been here all night, haven't you?" The voice woken Natsume up. "I told you to go home and get some rest." It was Narumi. He got there with Jino and Ruka.

"I did get some rest." He answered, clearing his eyes with his fingers.

"How is she?" Chief asked as he look at the helpless young lady. "What did the doctor say?"

Natsume poured himself a glass of water. Sighed.

"She's got a concussion on her forehead and bruising on her legs. Also, there is an open wound on the back of her head that she got from falling."

Ruka noticed how odd Natsume's reaction was. It's the second time they saw him react like that, so worried. He doesn't even know who she is and yet he seems so worried sick that he had to stay with her overnight.

"Why was she in the river anyway?" Jino clasped his arms on his chest.

"We don't know that yet." Answered Ruka. "Her shoes were found on bridge, it seemed like she jumped off the bridged. There's not even a single identification card of who she is. Right now, our theory is suicide, Sir."

"It'll be hard to identify her since, she left no clue of who she is. Natsume, contact other local PDs within the prefecture if there is any missing person filed for the past week."

"Poor girl…" Jino said in distress.

Narumi faced the two. "Spreading pictures of her face isn't safe. We have no choice but to wait for her recovery. In the meantime, you Nogi head back to the station and as for you Hyuuga, go home to sister and brother. Check on them and get some real rest, you didn't sleep at all your eyes are red."

"But sir ." Natsume was cutoff.

"Natsume, I know that you're worried about her, we all are. But there's nothing we can do right now. So go home first, Aoi and Youichi are surely waiting for you. I'll have the nurse contact us if anything happens to her."

Natsume didn't say anything after that. He did what his superior told him and went home.

 **When Hearts Collide**

"Aoi! I'm going now!" Natsume shouted, walking to the door. Aoi is taking a bath, getting ready for school and she'll have to take Youichi to the day care center. Natsume leaves the house first. "Don't forget to lock the doors, okay?"

"Yes Sir!" Aoi shouted from the bathroom.

 **When Hearts Collide**

It's been 2 days since they found her but she still haven't woken up though her vitals are getting better each day. The doctor said doing good and all they have to do is to wait for her to wake up. But why is she not waking up yet? Ruka and Natsume couldn't proceed with their investigations without her to answer their questions.

"Hmm."

The nurse, hearing the patient groaning, immediately called the doctor. Upon the doctor's arrival she is already conscious. The doctor checked her vitals again and its all good.

"Nurse Mae, call Chief. Narumi Kuga quickly. Tell them she's conscious." He commanded.

"Yes doc."

 **When Hearts Collide**

Natsume is halfway to the police station when his phone started to ring.

"Hello. Chief, good morning. I'm on my way to the station." Natsume greeted politely. He seldom does that.

As they speak, Narumi is already on his way to the hospital. "Meet me at the hospital right now. I've already called Nogi to go there. She's finally awake." Narumi explained.

"What? Okay Chief. Yes sir. I'm on my way." He answered. Narumi hang up. Deep within, Natsume felt huge relief now that she's finally awake.

 **When Hearts Collide**

"Chief…" He found Narumi outside the room. He was sitting on one of the fixed chairs. When Narumi saw Natsume coming, he stood up.

He sighed. He didn't say a word, he told Natsume to just follow him inside. He opened the door, revealing a girl wearing a printed pair of pajama and shirt. She was standing, looking outside the window. She was turned to the door when she heard the door open. She then quickly went back to her bed and covered herself with a blanket. She looks so terrified that her body starts to shake.

Narumi went near her and pulled the blanket covering her. "It's alright, he won't hurt you." It wasn't easy to get this girl's trust, Narumi had a hard time convincing her that they were cops and will not hurt even the tip of her finger. "He was the one to save you at the river…" He continued and pointed Natsume.

Natsume went near her. "Are you feeling alright now?" He looked at her with so much pity. She looked at him in the eyes and nodded.

Natsume smiled at her. Narumi is just watching them. It looked like it was a lot easier for Natsume to do it.

 _'Hmm… Impressive, now this is not something I would see every day.'_ Narumi thought, he was smiling at the back of his mind.

"Do you know why you're in the river 2 days ago?" He continued asking.

She just looked at him then at Narumi. But she didn't answer. Narumi and Natsume exchanged.

"Do you know where you are from?" Narumi asked.

She lowered her head and hoisted it again. Still there was no answer.

"Who are your parents? You're mother and father?" No answer. "Do you have anyone we can contact?" Quiet.

"How about your name, what's your name?" Natsume asked her. He and the girl stared at each other's eyes for a few seconds and a tear fell from her eyes. T ears started to fall from her eyes. The two didn't know what to do.

Narumi tap the girl's back. "Why are you crying? We just want to know who you are so that we can help you."

She was still crying and started to shake her head from left to right. "I don't … I don't know." She muttered.

"What? You don't know what?" Natsume asked.

She looked at them. "My… my… name…" Her voice is shaking. Her cheeks turned red.

Both Narumi and Natsume straightened their backs and looked at each other.

Nogi just got there. "What did I missed?"

"A lot." Natsume answered. Narumi gestured the two that they have to talk outside the room then he turned to the lady. "Get some rest. We'll just talk outside. Shout if you need us." He joked.

She nodded.

As soon as they got out, Natsume was the first one to break the ice. "Was that amnesia?"

Surprised by what Natsume said, Nogi's eyes widened and he glance at the two simultaneously. "What are you two talking about?"

"We have a problem. She can't remember a single thing about herself." Natsume told Ruka.

"Jeez. That really is a problem. What do we do now?" Asked Ruka.

"We'll talk about this later at the station. In the meantime, let her rest." Narumi said.

 **When Hearts Collide**

Ruka and Natsume are feeling a little damned about their current case's status. It has been more than a week since they started doing their investigations. But everything they have, oh sorry, I forgot, they don't have anything else other than the mysterious nameless girl they found swimming in the river. I guess that leads them to nothing, right?

The two are just on their desks. "Does this mean we have to wait for her memory to return?" Ruka asked tediously sitting sluggishly at his workspace. He is talking to Natsume whose desk is just next to him. He's busy checking their database system in case facial recognition gets a match to the picture of the mystery lady. (It's a system/database for all registered Japanese citizen, foreigners/tourists, and also there's a separate system for fugitives in captivity and escaped criminals.)

"I can't believe this. System's says there's no match for her in any database..." Natsume said in disappointment. He closed the database window and grumpily rested his back on his chair. "How can that even happen?"

"Only means she's not registered. That's the only logical reason." Ruka said.

"OMG!" A startling voice lingered on the two SPOs ear. They were startled by a sudden appearance of a blue greenish haired woman reaching a few inches from the top of her shoulder.

"Then that makes it so hard to find where she's from! My goodness!" She's always overreacting people.

"Sumire?" Ruka exclaimed to her sudden interference.

"Hi rabbit boy! Long-time no see, to you too, Natsume!" She greeted in full energy.

Natsume just blinked, not minding Sumire's appearance.

"Is she your new case? Well, she's pretty, huh? I heard you found her at the river?" She asked looking both at them.

"Yeah, pretty and nameless." Natsume said.

"Nameless? Is this some amnesia sort of thing?" Sumire asked with full of interest in her tone.

Ruka nodded.

"Wow! I never had that kind of case before! How I wished I didn't retire early ..." Sumire cried to her disappointment.

"You're saying now that you're regretting marrying Yome kun?". Natsume muttered not taking his eyes off his computer, but he's not doing anything in particular.

Sumire stopped blabbing for a while, and started blinking her eyes again after what Natsume said sunk in her mind.

She just realized what she said about not retiring early. Okay so, Sumire used to be a police at MPD. She was about to get promoted to SPO but fate didn't seem to like that. Her fiancee Yome Kokoro, a news anchor/field reporter at one of the biggest television station, specifically at CN News, proposed to her a day before her promotion ceremony and she said YES. They got married the next month after his proposal. What do you expect? They're stinking madly & deeply in love.

"Ow, yeah… I'm taking back the part where I said about wishing I should not have retired early." She said as she put her hands in her pants pockets. Natsume smirked while Ruka chuckled.

"Ow, Sumire? Is that you?" Another woman stepped in the conversation. She's taller than Sumire, her reddish hair is ponytailed. She's Misaki Harada, the MPD's liaison officer . She and Sumire are good friends even after Sumire's retirement.

Sumire turned her head to see who it was. Without any word, Sumire grabbed her no I mean hugged her right after seeing half of her face, making Misaki stepped a foot backwards. They haven't seen each other for quite a while now so I think it's pretty normal to see her act that way.

"Whoa there married woman, I miss you too." Misaki said chuckling, she is hugged her back. "So got any other life in there?" She teasingly pointed at Sumire's belly.

Sumire glimpsed at her belly. "Hmm, nah. Koko and I are a little busy with work so it's kind of hard to have a child, you know."

"Ow ... I see." Misaki said with her pointed lips.

Sumire returned her gaze at Ruka and Natsume. "And, oh, wait! Where is your mysterious girl staying right now?" She asked in curiosity.

"She's at the " Ruka was cut off by Misaki before he even finished speaking.

"Oh about that, I totally forgot, sorry ... Hyuuga and Nogi san, Chief Kuga wants to meet the two in his office right now." She said looking at them alternately.

"Why?" Natsume asked shortly.

"I think you better asked him yourself, it will be the best if it'll come from him." She said as her voice is fading a little and Natsume is sensing danger from that. On the other hand, Ruka is totally clueless.

 **When Hearts Collide**

Meanwhile at the hospital.

"Oh my goodness…" A nurse who just went out of the mystery girl's comfort room said in panic. "Where is she?!"

She quickly went out of the room to search for her around the hospital and when she couldn't find her she went to the receptionist good thing Dr . Ueda, the in charge doctor to the girl, is there.

"Doctor Ueda! Doctor Ueda!" She gasped as she approached the doctor.

"Nurse Hama, you do know it's not appropriate to run around the hospital's corridor, right?"

Nurse Hama stood before the doctor. "I'm sorry doctor but we have a problem, patient at room 305 is missing."

"Are you sure? Have you searched around the hospital?!" He too is starting to panic.

"I just finished doing that, she was nowhere around the hospital. Not even in and out of here." She answered.

"This is not good. Alright, call Chief Kuga and please, search around the hospital's premises again.

In case, you've missed a place." He grabbed the phone and dialed MPD's HQ number.

 **When Hearts Collide**

"What? Are you serious Chief?" Natsume exclaimed.

Narumi nodded. "I'm afraid yes. It's the only way for us to get direct investigations for the case. I'm sure you'd love to know what really happened to that poor woman, am I not right Hyuuga san?"

Natsume sighed. "Yes, you're right. But why do I have to be the one to keep her?" He asked with deep hesitation in his tone. "Can't it be at Ruka's house or at Misaki's?"

"... Or at Tsubasa's!" Ruka suddenly suggested. He had this smile in his face making him look too excited giving his suggestion.

Both Natsume and Narumi looked at him with 'can't you think of anyone who's not pervert' looks.

Ruka is a little puzzled why the two are looking at them like that. "What? Did I say something disgusting, I mean… I mean wrong?"

"Okay, ahm, never mind." Narumi said shaking his head smirking. "Okay, where were we? Oh right, so will you do it or will you do it?"

"Why do I not have a choice? Ruka...?" Natsume turned to Ruka, signaling him to at least say something to change Narumi's mind.

"... I think you should... ahm, do it? I can't do it ... ahm, neither is Misaki, we both have a huge families, you know ..." Ruka said. "If you want, I'll ask Tsubasa, if he " Ruka was cut off by Natsume before he even finish saying "If you want, I'll ask Tsubasa, if he can keep an eye on her. I'm sure he'll be delighted."

"Okay fine, I'll do it." Natsume said quickly.

"Great!" Narumi said animatedly. His excitement ended when the phone rang. He picked it up and...

"What? When?" His face became serious as the conversation went on.

"Okay, okay, we're on our way ... Thanks for calling us right away." He said as he hang up from the call.

The two are just looking at him. "Is there something wrong chief?" Ruka asked.

"Our woman is missing; She's nowhere to be found at the hospital. Let's go." Narumi grabbed his coat and keys and signaled both men to follow him.

"This girl's a real headache." Natsume murmured to himself.

 **To be continued! That's all for second chapter! R &R! Greetings to the two people who gave their review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: WELCOME!**

Everyone is in deep worry. It's almost dark and she's still nowhere to be found. They searched high and low, but why can't they seem to find her anywhere?

 _'Man! Where is she?!'_ Natsume complained to himself.

Ruka sat on a concrete bench. They just got back from searching her around the town. Everyone is tired.

"How can we even find her? We've searched around the hospital, on the streets and everywhere. Still, there's no sign of her!" He whined, stretching both of his hands on the bench's backrest.

"Has anyone tried searching at the bridge?" Narumi announce.

Natsume's eyes widened after hearing the name of the bridge. _'Right, how could we even forget that?'_ He thought.

Without any word, Natsume rushed his way to the bridge. He started the car's engine and whooshed away from them.

"Where is he going?" Ruka asked, puzzled. His head turning to everyone around him who are also surprised to what Natsume did.

 **When Hearts Collide**

Few meters away from the bridge, Natsume could see a figure of a woman standing at the sidewalk of the bridge. Her hair was being blown by the soft breeze of the wind. Natsume stopped for a moment in the car, he was silently staring at the mysterious woman. Seeing her at that moment, he could feel something weird numbness run down through his spine. Why is it like this? It's like the 5th time he asked himself this. He just met her, he doesn't even know her name.

It's just probably his desire to help her. He thought.

His ringing phone broke his moments of sentiments.

"Hello..?" He answered dully.

"Have you found her? Is she at the bridge?" It was his chief on the other line. Natsume went back to his senses.

"Ahm, yes I found her." He answered formally.

"Good. Get her back here." He commanded.

"Yes sir."

Natsume immediately got out of the car and walked to her.

He faked a cough. She turned to her back. Startled.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume asked bluntly.

Unmoving, she just gave her a glimpse. "I... wished I know why." She said in a soft voice.

"We've been looking for you everywhere. Why did you leave without a word?" Anyone can trace a tone of worry and impatience in his voice.

"I'm so...sorry ..." She answered looking at him with weary eyes. She's a little frightened now.

"Okay, I'm not mad at you. I'm just... I'm just worried. Everyone is worried. I hope you understand." He explained.

She nodded.

"... and I don't think it's safe for you to roam around the city without anyone with you at your current condition." He continued.

She nodded.

He sighed. "Let's just... come on... let's just go back."

"Okay ..." She answered and followed Natsume to the car.

 **When Hearts Collide**

"Thank goodness you're here!" Narumi exclaimed in gladness as he grabbed her on the shoulders.

"I'm sorry." She said, feeling really sorry for what she has done.

"It's alright. What's more important is that you're safe and with us now. But please next time, if you're gonna go somewhere, make sure you tell Natsume first." Narumi looked at Natsume.

"Natsume?" The woman asked, confused.

"Me?" Natsume asked. He forgot what they just talked about a while ago.

"'… cause from now on, you'll be staying at their house until you regain your memories."

 _'Oh right…'_ Natsume thought.

"But… I don't want to bother him more… I'll just stay here in the hospital…" She appealed.

"No, no. He said its fine with him. You'll only get bored at the hospital." Narumi added. He was smiling at her.

"Ahm, okay." She agreed.

"Now that everything is settled, I think you two should get home now so that she can get some rest now. I'm sure she's tired after walking from here to the bridge."

"Take care missy." Ruka patted the woman's head, smiling. "Don't worry, you'll love it there."

She looked at him with a serene look in her face and smiled.

 **\- When Hearts Collide -**

Natsume's house is a quite spacious. Entering the gate and seeing how wide the flower garden will make you think that this guy's living in some luxury. There was a small fountain at middle of the garden and combinations of white, pink and red roses were planted inside the garden which was surrounded by brown wooden fences.

"Wow…" She unconsciously mumbled.

Natsume heard her and turned his head to see her. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing…" She replied.

Natsume opened another door. She's sure now that it is the house door. "I'm back!" Natsume announced.

Loud stomping of the feet was suddenly heard around the house. A little boy who's thumb is sucked in the mouth came out from somewhere in front of the them.

"Tou chan…" The cute little kiddo called out to Natsume. He removed his thumb out of his mouth and hugged the man in front of him.

Natsume leveled himself to the little boy and carried him on his chest. "I'm back…" He sweetly told to him.

"Uh? Who chi?" The little kid asked Natsume, looking at the long haired brunette who was smiling at him.

"Hello…" The brunette greeted him.

"Oh right, Youichi, this is ahm… she's " Thinking of a name for him is giving him headaches. 'What's her name?'

"Kaa chan…" Youichi called her. "Kaa chan…" He repeated.

"Huh? No, Youichi she's not kaa chan, she's—." Natsume was cutoff when Youichi tried to reach this woman he thought is his mother. Natsume had no choice but to give him to 'kaa chan' and let her carry him.

"Oh- ." The brunette carried him like a newborn baby. She is totally absorbed by this little kiddo's charming smile. "Cute..." She uttered, staring at him like she just gave birth to him.

"I'm sorry if she called you like that… I don't know why he did but ." Natsume was cut off again by the woman who was constantly looking at the 3 year old she's carrying.

"It's okay…" She muttered softly.

Natsume is a feeling a little out of the picture, I mean, Youichi never acted that way even to Misaki or to Sumire and now he's calling a complete stranger 'kaa chan'? What on earth is happening here? He's completely dazed off by the view!

An hour have passed and Youichi is still stuck to his 'kaa chan'. Natsume is busy cooking their dinner, tonight's menu is rice curry, Youchi's favorite.

Natsume sighed as he peeks at the two. He is a little amazed by how this woman effortlessly caught his baby brother's trust.

"I'm home!" A female voice swarmed the corridor of the entrance to the kitchen where everyone is. It was Aoi, Natsume's sister.

"Oh, Aoi… You're here. Get changed, dinner is ready." He wasn't looking at his sister, but focused at the stew he's heating.

Aoi is staring at the stranger cuddling and playing with Youichi. "Who is…she?" She asked giving a Natsume an amused look.

"Oh, her? I don't exactly know her name, but we found her at the river." He took his eyes off the stew and turned off the stove.

It was the first time Aoi saw her baby brother play with another female aside from her. It's quite amusing for her to see him so happy and laughing like that. _'What spell did she cast on him?'_ She asked herself, still amused with the sight.

"Onee chan!" Youichi called out. Aoi got out from her sudden amusement.

She gave the kid a waving hello and a smile to the stranger who is with him. "I'll go and get changed."

The brunette smiled at her. "Uhm, hello…" She replied to the smile.

"Wooooow! Really? You really have amnesia?" Aoi is more amused than before. She felt so excited after knowing that this girl has amnesia! First time she ever knew that amnesia is real, she really thought that it's was just a made up condition for dramas in television.

The brunette was just nodding to every 'yes or no' question Aoi throw to her. They are currently having their dinner and Natsume was forced to explain everything during dinner. He was planning to tell them the details right after dinner but Aoi was a little in a rush so he spilled it all up.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't feel excited about your condition but I don't know… I thought amnesia was just a made-up condition for dramas but it's really real…" She apologetically said but amusement is still in her tone.

"It's okay… You shouldn't feel sorry…" The woman said.

"But I think you really need a name, I and the others can't call you 'kaa chan' " She stopped eating for a moment and started digging her head for a name that fits this pretty long haired brunette.

"Hey, onii… Do you mind stop eating for a moment and think a name for her?" She ordered her brother who was busy sipping stew.

Natsume stopped. "Huh? But I'm not good in giving names…"

"Yuki? Yumi? Aya? Miyuki?" She asked the brunette. "What do you think of those names? Ring any bell?"

The woman shook her head. "Ahm… Sorry, but no."

"How about Anika?" Natsume suggested.

"Nah… To western for an Asian." Aoi rejected his brother's only suggestion.

"Ai chan!" Youchi shouted. He looked at her 'kaa chan' who was sitting beside him.

"Ai chan, huh? Isn't that Youichi's crush at the day care…?" She teased her baby brother while the kiddo even knows how to blush. Natsume chuckled after knowing that his baby brother already have a crush. "I think _'Ai'_ suits you well. Do you like it?" She asked turning her attention now to other.

She nodded happily. She likes the name Youichi thought for her. "Yes, I like it." She excited announced.

"Therefore! From this hour onward, you will be called _'Ai chan'_." Aoi stood up, she grabbed the spoon on her side of the table and hammered it on the table like what a judge does after a trial in court.

"Good job, Youichi…" Natsume smiled at his brother and also to 'Ai chan'.

\- **When Hearts Collide -**

It has been a month since our Ai chan started staying at Natsume's house. There has been no signs of her remembering anything from her past, which was an advantage for the adorable Youichi.

Wherever Ai chan goes, Youichi would always be clinging onto her like glue. And like her baby brother Aoi would always be found in Ai chan's room talking to her about things like this;

"Nee chan, what should I do? Should I tell my brother about him? I mean, it's not like he's courting me but it looks like he is... I don't know ..." Aoi sobbed, her chin on her knees. She is sitting on Ai's bed hugging her knees.

Ai chan is busy folding clothes. She was thinking of paying Natsume rent or help with finances for staying at their house but he wouldn't let her.

 ** _****Flashback****_**

 _"Uhm, Hyuuga san... May I come in?" Ai chan said as she peek in Natsume's room._

 _"Your head is already in, yeah you can come in." Natsume replied. He was busy doing something in the computer. "Do you need something?"_

 _Ai chan is feeling a little hesitated to say what's in her mind, so she starts to mumble. Mumbling is becoming her habit when she's nervous._

 _"You're mumbling again Ai chan." He said dully._

 _"Uhm, sorry. I just want to tell you that I am... I am willing to help you with the expenses in the house."_

 _Natsume stood up and faced her._

 _Ai held his hand, she really feels like a huge burden knowing that Natsume is only one earning money. "I don't want to be a burden to anyone in this house, please let me find a job and help you with the expenses." She pleaded to him._

 _Natsume removed Ai's hands from his and held both of her shoulders. "Ai chan... You're not a burden to anyone in this house. You don't have to pay for anything you use in this house. We're doing fine financially. So, stop worrying yourself about this, okay?" He said smiling. Ai chan was speechless, she feels so blessed and lucky to meet this people and be treated like a part of the family._

 _"But... let me at least help you with anything... please." She insisted._

 _Natsume sighed. "You really won't let this go, huh? Okay if you really want to help, I will let you manage the household chores, other than that, no more. Will that be enough to you?"_

 _"I guess so…" She nodded. "I'll do that." Not satisfied with his suggestion, she nodded, smiled and left._

 ******End of flashback******

"Hmm." Ai chan stopped folding clothes for a while and did a little thinking for Aoi's problem. "I think it'll be better to clear things up with that guy before telling it to your ever so strict brother."

"Who are you calling ever so what brother?" Both of them were startled by the sudden interruption of man in black standing at the door step outside Ai's room. Natsume is looking good today. W ell not just to day, he always look so good since the day they met. Ai was the one who thought of that not the writer, okay?

"Oh, Hyuuga kun, we were just, Uhm, talking... Uhm, sorry. Ehehehehe!" Ai faked a laugh, trying to change the topic. 'Ooops'.

Natsume grinned. "Ai chan, someone wants to see you."

Puzzled. "Me? But who will look for me?" Ai curiously asked.

"Me!" A brown-haired woman, who was still wearing her work uniform appeared from Natsume's behind.

"Harada san!" Ai rushed towards Misaki and they hugged each other as if they've known each other for a long time.

"Since when did the two of you became close?" Natsume asked not minding who will answer.

"We're both female, it's an instinct you old man!" Misaki answered elbowing Natsume at the arm.

"Whatever. This woman insisted on helping Ai chan to find some good clothes to wear, since Aoi's clothes aren't mature enough to fit you." He said with a little sarcasm and tease to his little sister.

Aoi's mouth pouted. "Is that an insult 'BIG BROTHER'?" She exclaimed.

"No, kiddo. It's my way of saying you're too young to borrow from a grown up woman's clothes." He sarcastically said. He is obviously bullying her again.

"Okay, stop bullying her." Said Misaki then she pulled Ai out of the room, I'm going to borrow her for a few hours. Aoi, do you want to come? Let's leave this old man here." Misaki muttered grinning at Natsume.

"Oh sure, I'd love to." Aoi quickly jumped out of bed and stood behind the two women in the room.

Before leaving the room, she made a silly face to her brother and stuck out her tongue to him.

"Eew. You're spitting saliva on my shirt." Natsume shooed Aoi then her eyes turned to Ai who was distinctly looking pretty when she giggles at the siblings' mini fight. She glanced at Natsume who turned her eyes off her after sensing that Aoi's eyes will meet his and he'll be caught looking at her.

"See you later." She bid goodbye still smiling.

"Keep an eye on Aoi, she tends to get lost in dress shops."

"I heard that!" Aoi yelled from the door.

Ai chuckled. "Don't worry. She'll be fine."

 **When Hearts Collide**

The moment they arrived at the town, Aoi couldn't stop checking all the dresses in every shop they pass by. Seeing how amused Aoi is when she saw this Ruffles Straps Tulip Bottom Dress with matching high boots and a cute hat, Misaki bought it for her. She seem to be attached to the dress, and it'll look good on her.

"You sure have a good taste of fashion my dear." Misaki complimented Aoi.

Aoi sure is happy. Good thing she agreed to join them shopping, she got a new dress for free. Misaki is a real angel to her. "Thank for this nee-chan."

So started checking every shop again, and from every shop they check, they're sure to buy something when they leave. Misaki also bought for herself but the rest of the paper bags are for Ai.

"Let's check that shop Ai! Good thing it's still open." Misaki pointed a shop where they sell tops and pants.

"Isn't this a little too much, in fact, I don't have to repay for all of this." Ai raised the paper bags she's holding. There were like 5 each on her hand and more are coming.

"Don't be silly. I'm not going to ask you to pay me back soon. I'm sure sooner or later you're going to find a job. If not, there everything is free." Misaki giggled then pulled Ai chan to the said store. Aoi followed them.

"Everything in here is in its cheapest price, every day is like they're on sale. So, pick anything you like, okay, you too Aoi. I'll just be there at the swim wears. Ehehehe!"

"Sure!" Aoi said energetically.

"Thanks. Uhm, okay." Ai said. She's a little hesitant to get more clothes for herself, knowing Misaki has bought her more than she can carry back home.

"Ai nee chan, don't worry about it. Misaki nee chan is really generous when it comes to her friends. She lives alone and everything she earns is for herself only." Aoi explained while examining every shirt on the rack.

"What? But how about her parents?" Ai asked her. Misaki lives alone?

Finally she found one she likes. She quickly took it off the rack. "Hm, Onii chan said her parents died on a car crash when she was in college. That's why she lives alone."

Shocked by what she heard, she glanced at Misaki who was also busy scanning racks. Misaki doesn't seem to be the kind to sulk in sadness. But Ai is sure that somehow, deep within Misaki's heart, she's lonely.

"Hey! Found anything you like there? Ai chan, I think this should fit you right. It may be simple but this one is cute. Here try it on." Misaki handed the pink floral dress to Ai chan.

Ai chan happily accepted it and went to the changing rooms. "Sure!" It took her a minute inside the room.

"We'll take that! It looks so good on you, right Aoi?" Misaki exclaimed.

"Yeah! So pretty!" Aoi agreed.

They spent half of the day shopping, going in and out of boutiques. When Aoi felt hungry, Misaki took them to a buffet restaurant. Aoi filled her plates with desserts while Misaki was into everything she can see. Ai on the other hand, is a bit astounded with how the two treat the food, well, the food looks delicious, can't blame 'em.

"I'm full! I hope we can come back there next time." Aoi said while rubbing her full belly. She ate more than that a middle school teenager can. Where did she put all of that?

"I hope next time the others can go with us. The more the merrier, right?" Ai chan said excitedly. When she said _the others_ she meant the Chief, Natsume, Ruka, Sumire, Tsubasa, and of course, Youichi.

"HAHAHA! I hope Chief Kuga will not be busy when that time comes." Misaki said.

 **When Hearts Collide**

"We're back!" Aoi yelled from the doorstep. She immediately went to her room. A crying Youichi was running towards Ai chan. He hugged her legs, then a soaked Natsume showed up, chasing Youichi.

"Come back here, Youichi…" A while ago, Natsume was **TRYING** to give him a bath but Youichi wouldn't let his brother do it. He kept on saying that he wants her 'kaa chan' to be the one to do it. It has been their daily routine that Ai chan would let Youichi take a bath with her. The kiddo is too young to think maliciously, so it's fine for Ai chan.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Ai chan looked down at the little angel on her leg.

"Want kaa chan bath me!" Youichi cried her heart out. He looks like a huge bowl of rice curry was forcefully taken from him but it seems like he doesn't want to take a bath anyone else other than her so-called mother.

Ai chan looked at the hopeless and topless Natsume. He was only wearing a boxer short, my goodness, is that even legal?

Natsume blushed and Ai chan's face turned red after seeing how yummy, no, I mean, masculine Natsume's physique is. He's probably working out. But he still looks exhausted with all that chasing around with Youichi. Youichi is a little fast runner than his big brother, you know.

"Uhm… Uhm, I guess… I'll leave him to you." Natsume said stammering. He quickly grabbed the towel that fell on his foot and run back to bathroom.

"Why is it so hot in here?" Natsume said to himself. It was the first time a woman saw her in that form.

He's in his boxer for crying out loud!

"What did just happened?" Ai chan said when got inside her room. "Why does my face feels so hot?"

"Kaa chan, do have fever? You face is red." Youichi followed her inside the room.

"I'm fine sweetie. Wait for me, okay? I'll just change clothes and we'll take bath afterwards." She smiled at him.

He nodded excitedly. "Okay!"

 **When Hearts Collide**

As soon as Natsume got inside the bathroom, he turned the shower knob on and leaned his back on the tiled wall. He felt a bit, no not a bit, he felt quite heat up being seen by Ai chan half-naked. Good thing he was even able to wrap himself before going out. He doesn't want to think much of it so he took the soap and rubbed it to his body, roughly.

"Awkward. Damn." He told himself.

Minutes later, he is finally done and went out. As soon as he opened the door, he saw Youichi waiting outside just outside the door.

"Kaa chan!" The kid called out. "Nii chan don bathing!" He continued. Ai chan went out of her room, her eyes and Natsume's met, making such an awkward moment in remembrance of what had happened a while ago. Both she and Natsume's face steamed up.

"Ah, " Natsume uttered. "I'll just... I'll prepare dinner. Yeah, I'll prepare dinner." He said stuttering.

Ai chan was just nodding and nodding like an idiot, not knowing what else to say and do, she hurriedly push Youichi inside the bathroom and closed the door. Natsume was left outside the doorstep, still blushing like a teenager. "Yes... I'll prepare dinner ..." He gave a deep sigh. "Damn."

Inside the bathroom, Youichi couldn't help but notice his kaa chan so quiet while rubbing his back. So he turned to her and saw her staring blankly at nothing. He even waved his hand at her face, still no response.

"Kaa chan!" He yelled, enough for Ai to return to reality. "Whatch wrong?" He asked.

"Ah... Nothing, I'm just spacing out. Sorry about that." She smiled and continued rubbing the kids back.

Even the dinner time became awkward between the two adults. Just by a mere word uttered by one of them can trigger a very uneasy situation for the two. Aoi turned to Youichi and whispered, "What is happening?" Youichi shrugged and went back to eating. Aoi glimpse at the two awkward, before she continued eating.

 **When Hearts Collide**

Why am I blushing? My goodness, why can't I remove Natsume san's half naked body in my mind?! This is not normal, I don't normally react this way. How do I even react to this? I can't even remember when I last saw a half-naked man wearing only a towel.

"What are you doing?" A very familiar husky voice asked, my spine shivered in surprised. I saw myself gnawing a shirt I was folding. NO! It was his shirt! It was Natsume! Now I'm doomed.

He was in his "sleeping attire" a boxer short and a white shirt. At least, it was a shirt. "I was wondering if you would like a cup of tea..." He asked and placed the cup on the glass table.

"Thanks." I said and smelled the tea's scent. Ooh, it's chamomile tea. I returned the cup on the table and continued folding clothes.

I heard him sat on the couch at my right. "Uhm, Ai chan... I found you a job." He suddenly said.

The moment my ears heard the word 'job' my eyes followed through. "A job?" I amusedly asked. I'm going to have a job! "Where?"

"Well, Sumire just called me. She said, she can help you land a job at her friend's restaurant." He explained as he alternately drink tea and talk. "You can be a waitress there for the meantime. If that'll be fine as a job for you." He stopped talking as he placed the cup on the table.

Involuntarily, I jumped off my seat and grabbed his hand and hugged him so tight. I was so happy, at last, I can somehow help him with the expenses, and I cannot be a burden to anyone, especially when we're actually complete strangers to each other.

"Thank you so much Natsume san! You don't know how much this means to me!" I happily thanked him. When I realized what I was doing, I saw him looking at me with so much surprise on his face. I quickly sat back to the couch and played with my fingers like an idiot would do. "I'm sorry, I was just so happy, I got carried away. I really want to help you with the expenses here. I've been here for a months but all I did are household chores, which is not much of help." I said apologetically.

"I told you, you don't have to do anything for us in return. We're glad to help. I'm only letting you work to ease your burden." His smile made me feel I'm in the right place, like it was so caring and loving. What more can I ask for. I suddenly felt crying, "Thank you very much..." I sincerely said. "You don't know how much this means to me."

I bigger smile drew on his face. "Stop thanking, it's my responsibility to help you." He stood up and stretch his arms. "It's getting late, I have to sleep now. You too." He said and walked away.

"Yeah, I will." I answered.


	4. Chapter 4 - Shoreline Confessions!

**Chapter 4 SHORELINE ALMOST ROMANCE**

 **Okay so I'm so sorry for not updating. I forgot my email and password and figuring it out took obviously a long time. Gomen!**

It's not the first time that they're running late.

"Ai-san! You better hurry up or else we will be late again!" He called out from the living room. Twice a month or as often as needed, Ai visits her doctor for a check-up.

She is diagnosed of post-traumatic amnesia which can be permanent or temporary. It caused by the fall from the bridge that lead to head trauma. She undergoes on a treatment called clinical hypnosis (that's the only applicable treatment for her as of now) to help her in recovering her forgotten memories, wherein intense relaxation, concentration, and focused attention to achieve an altered state of consciousness, allowing her to explore thoughts, feelings, and memories she may have hidden in her unconscious mind. This treatment is kind of risky since false memories can be established or created instead of real ones.

"I'm here… I'm sorry the toilet was clogged, I had to you know, unclogged it."

"Oh… Well, we'll call the plumber later. Come on, let's go." He was about to walk to the car when Youichi came out from his room, crying.

Ai quickly came to him and carried the crybaby. "What's wrong sweetie? Did you have a nightmare?" The kiddo nodded, sobbing. His eyes and nose were all red and swollen. "It's alright. Stop crying, I'm here now. Wanna come with us?" She wiped his face and turned to Natsume. "Let's take him with us. Let's go somewhere after the check-up, please…"

"Yes. Okay, we'll take him with us. Anyway, Aoi may be coming home late today because of a role play they have to finish." He said and patted his brother's head. "Let's go."

 **\- When Hearts Collide-**

As soon as they got in the doctor's office, she was told to change clothes and immediately proceeded to where MRI is done to see if there are any anomalies in the brain functions.

"Hmm…" The doctor sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" Natsume asked. The three were gathered inside the specialist's office along with the crybaby, Youichi, who was playing with Ai's face.

He sighed again. This time he looked more serious than before. "I'll get to the point Mr. Hyuuga."

Natsume's hands clenched while Ai's heartbeat raced. "I'm kidding! She's fine. Perfectly fine, actually."

"Don't you have a better joke than that Noda-sensei?"

"I got you, didn't I?" Noda-sensei said, chuckling. "Kidding aside Ai-san, don't you have anything you remember?" She shook his head. "Cause even the smallest part or anything you think are insignificant can be a help in recovering what you lost. But that doesn't mean you have to pressure yourself in remembering, okay?"

"Yes. I won't." Ai answered.

"So, I guess that's all for today. Your next schedule will be on the last day of this month." Noda stood up and tapped Ai's shoulder. "Everything will be fine Ai-san, just trust your guts. If you remember anything, anything at all, don't let it go." He gave a lively smile to the two then he arched forward to reach the little boy. "… and Youichi, be good to Ai-san, okay?" The boy smiled at him even though he's too young to actually understand what is going on.

"Thank you Noda-sensei." Ai bowed and waved her hand, then she carried Youichi. "Youchi, say goodbye to sensei."

"Bye-bye… sensei…" He waved his hand him then buried his face on her chest.

"Thanks." Natsume said shortly.

 **\- When Hearts Collide-**

Mikan's POV

My head has been aching the whole morning, it's the reason why I caused us to be late again. To be honest, I've been seeing things in my dreams, not ghosts but glimpses of people's faces and places. I really don't want to think about it but after what Noda-sensei said a while ago, it got me thinking. Could those be memories from my past? Just thinking about it gives me headaches that I could hardly handle and dizziness at the same time. Should I tell Natsume? I don't know. Who am I really? I sighed.

"Is there something wrong Ai-san?" His voice snapped me out of my thoughts but I pretended not to hear. I wonder what happens once I remember everything. Will the past memories replace what I have today or will I still be able to remember everything? The thought of that gives me discomfort. It gives me the idea of not wanting to remember anything at all. What if my past is the reason why I jumped off that bridge in the first place? What if I was escaping from something… or from someone? There's so many what if! I groaned.

"Hey Ai-san, are you okay?" I felt his hand on my forehead, it was warm. He stopped the car which made me open my eyes. I heard Youichi moaned, he was sleeping at the backseats, thumb sucking.

"What's wrong?" He asked again. I can hear his voice weakens with concern.

"It's just headaches. Sorry." I said, I hid my face with my hair, good thing I didn't tie it. I know it wasn't just headaches. I feel suffocated for some reason, I don't think I have asthma or whatsoever. I just feel out of breath and dizzy.

"Wait." He started the car again and drove for a few more minutes. He stopped and I heard a seatbelt unlocked and his door opened. Next thing I know my side of the door was already opened. "You need some fresh air." He removed my flat shoes and escorted me out of the car. My eyes opened when I realized where he took me. The feeling of sand on my feet tickles me a bit.

"Why are we here?" We left Youichi soundly sleeping in the car and walked a few steps before he let go of my hand and run back to the back of the car. This is confusing. When he came back he was bringing a blue mat and laid it on the sand and comfortably sat on it.

"You need fresh air. So I brought you here. It's the nearest I know." He took me to a beach where there wasn't any people around. "Sit." Tapping the space next to him. I did and I looked at him, he seemed unusual. He gave a deep breath and smiled at me. "I know you're having a hard time. I'm aware of the headaches and uneasiness you feel. Noda-sensei told me about them beforehand. It's been 8 months since we found you, and I'm sure there are things that you remember although they may seem unclear for now."

What is this? Is he reading my mind?

"Yes. There are." I looked up to sky, it was gloomy, enough for my eyes to stare at it.

"That's good then." His voice fading. "We're making progress." He chuckled. "When the time comes that you have to go somewhere because you remembered something, don't think twice. Just go. I can't hold you back as much as I want to. No one can.

'But I don't want to leave you all, especially you Natsume.' I thought to myself, trying to hold my tears from falling.

"Why does it sound like you're me pushing away?" I looked at him with the intention of confronting what exactly he wants me to do? His fingers reached out to my face and wiped a tear. I didn't even felt it falling.

"No, no, no. I'm not pushing you away. I will never do that. To be honest, I'm so used to your presence that I could feel and see you everywhere I go. The truth is, I like you Ai-san. A lot."

I gasped. Did I just hear him confess to me? I feel my stomach grumbles and I'm so sure it's not hunger I'm feeling. Butterflies trying to come out. How do I respond to this? I can't take my eyes off of him.

"Ahm… Am I dreaming right now?" I slapped my face.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He held my hand and our eyes locked. The slap sure stung. "Don't hurt yourself. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." When I felt his hand letting go of mine, I gripped his and pulled him to me. My eyes were closed, did I hit it right? I opened my eyes and he sure looked surprised, his eyes wide opened. His lips on mine. I was going to let him loose when I felt his arms wrapped around my waist. The kiss deepens, and I was responding to it. Passionately responding. He whispered my name, the sound tinkered. He let me loose and my heart no longer races, it's galloping to the heavens and it felt too good.

When I opened my eyes, he was chuckling and blushing.

"This is so offending in so many different levels…" I said emotionless and stood up.

He held his laugh and inhaled. "Sorry. Sorry. I was just ecstatic." He hugged me from behind and buried his face on the side my neck. "I can't believe this is happening. You don't have any idea how much I wanted to kiss and hug you." He turned me to face him, his hands on my shoulders. He was about to kiss me again when I stopped his lips with my hand. "Youichi is awake and he's probably been staring at us for a while now."

He laughed, I don't know why but it got me laughing too. He held my hand and we went back to the car. "Are you just going to leave this mat here?"

"I'm too happy to fold it, someone needs it more than we do." Oh gosh, butterflies all over my body. I can't believe he would act this way, too cheesy. We drove off back to the road.

"Kissu..." My eyes widened hearing the kiddo said that word. I turned to him and crumpled his hair. "What are you saying sweetie? You must be hungry. Wanna eat?" He cheerfully nodded.

"Where do you want to eat?" Exchanging glimpse at me and the road.

"Anywhere as long as i'm with you." I proudly announced, sweetly smiling at him.

 **Oh yeah!**

 **I hope that went well. I know I still need to improve and thanks to everyone who left they reviews from chapter 1 to 3.**

 **-Anilissa** – have you guessed who Ai-san is now? Hehehe!

 **-Lexi1989** \- I'm using the story's title cause I do not know how to add line breakers . Need help thank you for the kind reviews :D

 **-xoxBluebirdxox & newroz** \- Thank you so much! 3

 **-pennYnnep** – I'm trying my best to make sure Youichi is cute in everything he does hehe

 **Any reviews for this chap is appreciated,**

 **I want to improve in expressing my ideas. I have too many ideas but I have a hard time putting them in words. They seem to fade away once I start typing or writing.**


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT!

hey human beings!

i'm back from the grave and will definitely continue my fanfics.

expect an update in a week or less!

i have to get the feeling again and gather up and lost thoughts on this story.

ps. u thot this was the next chapter? u were fooled! 3

saranghae!


End file.
